plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Zomboss's Revenge
Dr. Zomboss's Revenge is a Mini-game. It is the final level on most versions of Plants vs. Zombies. This Mini-game is a repeat of the final boss in the first playthrough, however it is more difficult because the Zombot now has double the health (41,144 normal damage shots). It is also a Conveyor-belt Level, meaning the player is forced to use a predetermined set of plants, rather than choose them on their own. Between the two, this level can be quite a challenge. Icons Revenge.jpg|iOS Icon Revenge PC.png|PC Icon Revenge iPad.png|iPad Icon Revenge DS.png|DS Icon Plants given *Flower Pot *Cabbage-pult *Kernel-pult *Melon-pult *Ice-shroom *Jalapeno Zombies *Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Newspaper Zombie *Screen Door Zombie *Football Zombie *Zomboni *Jack-in-the-Box Zombie *Pogo Zombie *Bungee Zombie *Ladder Zombie *Catapult Zombie *Gargantuar *Imp *Dr. Zomboss Strategy thumb|right|300px|Video of a well-fought battle albeit Dr Zomboss squashed the plants with his camper van already See Dr. Zomboss for more strategy. Fill the slant of the Roof with plants, leaving an empty Flower Pot for Jalapenos and Ice-shrooms at the end of each row. Destroy the Zombot's attacks as they come, using an Ice-shroom against his Fireballs, and planting Jalapenos in rows with Snowball. Freezing him with Ice-shrooms will prolong potential damage time. Whenever plants are destroyed, replace them as soon as possible (especially when Dr. Zomboss throws a camper and destroys up to six of your plants). Tips See Dr. Zomboss for more tips. *Always try to have an Ice-shroom and Jalapeno ready for Zomboss's Snowball and Fireball attacks If possible, save up many of two plants for Zomboss' attacks, as well as for tougher enemies such as Gargantuars, which take two Jalapenos to destroy, and Zombonis. *Never keep all your Melon-pults next to each other. This helps save plants from the camper thrown by the boss. However, this will mean planting some in the back column (and others in the fourth column when you have more than one per row), where they will be vulnerable to Catapult Zombies. *When Dr. Zomboss ducks down to attack you with a snowball or fireball, use Ice-shrooms to freeze him so that your plants have more time to do damage. It is also possible to keep re-freezing him with multiple Ice-shrooms before and after his attacks, providing a huge opening for your plants, but remember not to use up all of them. *Butter has no stunning effect on the Zombot. *Avoid using a Jalapeno while he is frozen solid, as this will un-freeze him and let him move away. However, you should use them when he is merely slowed. *Keep a couple of plants and Flower Pots in the conveyor belt so in case he smashes 6 of your plants with a camper, you can easily replace them. *Note that he may place zombies in rows where he has just placed a fireball or snowball and vice versa. **He also seems to place Zombies where there are still Roof Cleaners. *Try to plant at least one Kernel-pult and Melon-pult in each lane for heavy damage on tougher zombies in case you don't have an available Ice-shroom or Jalapeno when they appear. *Save spare plants and Flower Pots instead of planting over the edge of the Roof to be able to repair the damage from campers which Dr. Zomboss throws faster. *thumb|right|330pxIf a row is completely empty, including Roof Cleaners, Dr. Zomboss will not place zombies (except Bungee Zombies, which do not target the house) in that row. This only works if the Roof Cleaner in that row has been activated. He might throw the camper on the empty row or release his ice/fireball attack, but no zombies will be set down. *Try to distribute your plants evenly along the roof so that you don't have any weak points. *Pots come fast enough that you can stall zombies simply by putting new pots in front of them to eat. *Beware of Pogo Zombies. They can easily jump over your well-created plants and make you lose your roof cleaner. *If a row loses the Roof Cleaner to a fireball/snowball, Dr. Zomboss will continue to put zombies in that row. This is the only way a zombie will be able to go down the chimney before the Zombot starts to flash. *If you modified the saved data from Dr. Zomboss's Revenge to Whack a Zombie, the Zombot will attackable, and will disappear only in one hit. **Dr. Zomboss will also disappear. *There may be a glitch in the DS version where the Zombot is unaffected by Jalapenos and Ice-shrooms until after it sends out a(n) Iceball/Fireball. *There is a glitch in all versions where Dr. Zomboss may throw a camper in places that contain three or less squares of plants. He may also send out Bungee Zombies in empty squares, therefore pulling up nothing but air. *If Zomboss sends out Bungee Zombies and any of them have butter on them when he pulls the rest up, the buttered zombie will just disappear and not steal anything. *There is code on the Hacking Guide that allows every zombie to be killed with a single projectile. Using this hack WILL defeat the level. The only plant that will not kill him is the Flower Pot. *Although the Gargantuar is the strongest zombie Zomboss will put down, its slow speed makes it the third-most dangerous zombie within the level. The first is the Football Zombie due to its speed and health. The second is the Pogo Zombie, which can activate a Roof Cleaner (or go down the chimney) if a lane isn't well protected. The Imp falls right behind the Gargantuar in fourth due to the distance a Gargantuar can throw it. *If timed incorrectly, Bungee Zombies can steal Jalapenos and Ice-shrooms before they detonate. Make sure you have more than one if you plan to attack them. Co-op Zomboss Co-op Zomboss is the tenth level in Co-op Mode, which is exactly same as this level. Except you are playing with your friend and each player can store 6 Plants. Gallery Drzombosses.png|Dr.Zomboss's Revenge mini-game Revenge.JPG|By Someone456 Revenge 2.JPG|By Someone456 Revenge 3.JPG|By Someone456 Revenge 4.JPG|By Someone456 Revenge 5.JPG|By Someone456 Revenge 6.JPG|By Someone456 Revenge 7.JPG|By Someone456 Trivia See Dr. Zomboss for more Trivia. *Like in Survival: Endless, all Zen Garden plants can be obtained from zombies during this level. *Dr. Zomboss's Revenge is mostly a harder version of level 5-10. *The camper could possibly be Crazy Dave's, since he was kidnapped by a Bungee Zombie, the zombies probably took it. **But it might not be Crazy Dave's, as Dr. Zomboss might have thrown multiple campers because no zombies, includes the Zombot, are seen bringing it up again. **It could also belong to the owner of the house. *The camper bounces in front of the house and Zomboss can use it multiple times but never seen reaching in front of the house to pick it up again. *Even though Zombonis leave an ice trail, the Zombie Bobsled Team never appears in this level. *Dr. Zomboss's Revenge and Air Raid are the only mini-games with Dr. Zomboss. *In very rare cases, Dr. Zomboss will keep on throwing campers and he will never show his face to do the Snowball or Fireball Attack. *If you have only one Roof Cleaner, he will send most of the zombies only in this row (assuming the others were not lost to fireball/iceball), with occasional zombies in other rows. With a sufficient or constant supply of the instants, however, it can be relatively easy to complete the game this way. *The actual minigame's title has a grammar error. It should be "Dr. Zomboss' Revenge" rather than "Dr. Zomboss's Revenge". *Gargantuars are technically larger than Zombot's hand, and seem to appear out of nowhere when he puts them down. **This also applies to the Zomboni, but it only applies to the Ice Trail, which extends to the right of the Zombot's hand. This extension, however, is not as evident and requires a close look to see. *This is the only Mini-game that has the Catapult Zombie. See Also *Dr. Zomboss *Mini-games *Ice-shroom *Jalapeno *Adventure Mode Category:Mini-games Category:Roof Category:Roof Mini-games Category:Nintendo DS Mini-games Category:PC Mini-games Category:Conveyor-Belt Levels Category:Xbox Live Arcade Mini-games Category:Nintendo DSIWare Mini-games Category:PS3 Mini-games Category:IPad Mini-games